Dieing Alone
by Serpent3
Summary: pg13 for languarge. weevil likes anzu. anzu likes yami and THINKS he likes her. yami likes yugi. Full summary inside. I wrote this for my own entertainment. Flame me if u want.


Well, really confusin fic ppl.   
  
Summary: Weevil likes Anzu. Anzu likes Yami. Yami likes Yugi. Yugi likes Yami. Weevil, after being dumped by Anzu, is now with his insect cards. Anzu is left to die alone. Get it?? Hope so.  
  
Dedicated to LilRubyDevil. Thank you for the idea.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dieing Alone  
-Serpent  
  
Weevil walked down the street with an pink envelope clutched in between his hands on his chest. He was walking towards Anzu's house. "Anzu, my dear sweet Queen of Insects. If only you could climb into my web and be mine forever..." thought bug brain as he did his 'hehe' laugh.   
  
He walked up to to the red door and rung the doorbell. From he was standing, he could hear a busy chattering of Anzu's voice. It was going fast enough to sound like she was talking to herself. The door swung open. She had a white cordless phone to one ear and her hands trying to do her nails.  
  
"What do you want, twerp?" the whore asked, annoyed.  
  
"Um... Anzu, I want you to have this," the midget said while handing over the letter to her. Anzu rolled her eyes, sighed heavily, took in a deep breath and, "YOU STUPID MIDGET, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO MAKE MY NAILS PERFECT?!? YOU READ THE LETTER TO ME, LOWLIFE!!"  
  
"Ye-- Yes, ...my sweet." The last part wasn't heard by Anzu. He carefully opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Anzu,  
  
My love for you is like a spider spinning a web. It goes forever and ever, never stopping. I wish you would come and sit on my web of insects and be queen of them all. You and me will rule over the insect species forever!!  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE  
  
Love Weevil  
  
Silence...  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Y Yes, Queen of Insects."  
  
Anzu tossed the phone and bent down so she was face to face with bug boy. "FYI Weevil, I have a long line of men waiting on me hands and feet (or does she??). What makes you think I would choose you when I can have Yami??" (or is she just bitchy?)   
  
"I I dont kno..."  
  
"Well SCRAM FOUR EYES!!! I would never like you, even if you were the last man on earth!! I would rather be a lesbian!!" That was that, she slammed the door.   
  
Weevil walked away. Strange thing was, no tears escaped his eyes. None. His face was cold and showed slight anger. "How could I like a slut like her?? She's probably slept with every gay (literally) guy in school and is now trying to be just like them..."  
  
~~~~Anzu's place~~~  
  
"Speaking of Yami... I need to go find him. I miss him so much, I haven't seen him in two days!" She grabbed her jacket and left for the Kame Game Shop, also wishing that Yugi wasn't there.  
  
She walked into the shop. Grandpa was behind the counter. She never liked the old man. Or did she?? She use to, back when she had glasses and pimples all over her face in junior high. (not true) The truth was, Sugoruku never liked her.   
  
"Where's Yami?" she asked w/o even a greeting. Grandpa pointed to the door that led to their living area. She walked towards the door and Grandpa coughed bitch. She ignored and opened the door.   
  
The living room was empty. She heard something from upstairs and headed up. All the doors were closed. But, from one distinct door, she heard muffled voices.   
  
She leaned against the door and heard what she thought to be Yami's voice, "Shhh... don't speak. Let me tell you how I feel."  
  
"My angel, my sweet innocent angel, I love you so much it hurts. You don't know how long I've loved you and hoping you would love me back. I don't want to hurt you but sometimes I just wish I could dominate you..."   
  
"Hm... he must be talking to my pictures. But, the real thing is always better." She opened the door and saw Yami on the bed, straddling something.   
  
Yugi was underneath him, shirtless and breathing quickly. They didn't even notice her presence. "Yugi... will you...be mind??" Yami's voice breathed out, never failing to have its charm.   
  
"H Hai... " was all Yugi could say before Yami attacked him lips once more.   
  
The 'lez' cleared her throat and messed the moment. "What do you want?!" Yugi snapped.   
  
"Get away from MY Yami. He belongs to me!!" She took a few steps forward but Yami raised and hand, muttered a few words and she was thrown outide the room, into the opposite wall, and the door slammed shut after her departure.   
  
"BITCH!!" the two look alikes yelled from inside the door. Anzu stomped off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Weevil, darling, please forgive me!!! I love you, now I know it!! Please, hold me in your arms!!!" Anzu begged at Weevil's feet.   
  
"No!! Not even you are as good as my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!! He and I shall rule the world together!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"   
Anzu finally came to teh realization the no one wanted her. So, she just went the the cemetary, dug her own grave, jumped in, and killed herself. Nobody cared.   
  
'Twas the night before R.I.P., when all through the shop  
Not a creature was stirring, not even Yugi;  
A stone was stuck by the body with blood  
In hopes that Satan will soon be there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that was REALLY REALLY weird. Flame if you like. The last part was just was just... wrong. Plz R&R and tell em ur thoughts. I wrote this really casual. No even perfect grammar but u kno.  
  
PLZ!!!!! 


End file.
